powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Explosion Manipulation
The ability to manipulate explosions. Sub-power of Volatile Force Manipulation. Opposite to Implosion Manipulation. Also Called * Explosion Control * Explosive Manipulation/Control * Fragokinesis Capabilities The user can create, shape and manipulate explosions a rapid increase in volume and release of energy in an extreme manner, usually with the generation of high temperatures and the release of gases. Supersonic explosions created by high explosives are known as detonations and travel via supersonic shock waves. Subsonic explosions are created by low explosives through a slower burning process known as deflagration. Applications * Explosion Absorption * Explosive Attacks * Explosive Constructs ** Exploding Clones * Explosion Immunity * Explosion Inducement ** Combustion Inducement ** Nuclear Explosion Inducement ** Internal Energy Combustion * Explosive Negation * Fragokinetic Flight * Chain Detonation * Repetitive Detonation Techniques *Explosion Augmentation *Explosive Combat *Explosive Physiology **Fragoportation *Explosion Reduction *Explosion Sense *Explosion Vision Variations *Absolute Explosion *Explosion Magic *Explosion Touch *Explosion Transformation *Explosive Identification *Kinetic Charging *Nova Manipulation *Self-Detonation *Volatile Manipulation Levels Low-Level Explosions * The user can manipulate explosions that are rather weak in strength. An example is Potassium being dropped in water. Medium-Level Explosions * The user can manipulate "normal" kinds of explosions that range from a car exploding or a house exploding. High-Level Explosions * The user can manipulate very powerful explosions, such as those strong enough to blow up a building and nuclear-scale explosions. Cosmic-Level Explosions * The user can manipulate cosmic scale explosions, such as supernovae, gamma-ray bursts up to Big Bangs. Associations * Combustion Inducement * Destruction * Ergokinetic Combat * Explosive Fire Manipulation * Explosive Weaponry * Gunpowder Manipulation * Molecular Acceleration * Pyrotechnic Manipulation * Shockwave Manipulation * Volatile Constructs * Volatile Force Manipulation Limitations * Still feels the force of the explosions. * Surrounding areas could be an issue. * May be defused based on the explosion's composition or by Implosion Manipulation. Known Users Gallery File:Bambietta_attacks.png|Bambietta Basterbine (Bleach) Milk.png|Milk (The Qwaser of Stigmata) is the Qwaser of Hydrogen. Takehisa Hinawa Fire Brigade of Flames.png|Being a second generation, Takehisa Hinawa (Fire Brigade of Flames) has the ability of "Bullet Speed Control", being able to cushion or intesify the explosions inside guns, increasing or decreasing the speed and impact of bullets. File:Azuma3.jpg|Azuma (Fairy Tail) Bomb_Curse.gif|Jackal (Fairy Tail) using his Bomb Curse. Katsuki Bakugou Explosion palm My Heor Academia.gif|Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) using his Quirk, Explosion... Howitzer_Impact.gif|...and his Howitzer Impact. Killer_Queen_Bomb.gif|Yoshikage Kira's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) Stand, Deadly/Killer Queen is capable of turning anyone or anything into a bomb and detonating it. OyecomovaStand.png|Oyecomova's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7 Steel Ball Run) Stand, Listen to My Rhythm has the ability to insert 'time bombs' into practically any medium. Johnny Test set.png|Johnny Test/Johnny X (Johnny Test) setting up his Power Poot.. Johnny Test boom.png|... results caused a huge explosion. Viper2.png|Viper (Azure Striker Gunvolt) can compress thermal energy that explodes on impact. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Inducement Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Destruction Category:Explosion-based Powers Category:Common Powers